Burning Prayer
by TheElly929
Summary: This is the story and the rough times of Lal and Colonnello. This is how it started . . .


Elly: I'm tired of seeing one-shots and two shots nowadays. It's about time to see some manly chapter filled fanfics. I've been looking around for some decent Lal Mirch and Colonnello fanfics, but I only found one. Which is sad. Well, it's about time for me to introduce you with my fanfic: "Burning Prayer". I'm just gonna stop talking and let the story fall into place. Alright?

* * *

"_Tsuki ga nijimu (The moon hazes)_

_Nemurenai yoru wo (In the night I cannot sleep)_

_Kurikaesu tabi (My wound tingles)_

_Uzuku kono kizu ato (When i keep repeating)_

_Yakeru youna (As i wander around this burning pain,)_

_Kanashimi ni madoi (My sighs also forget where to go...)"_

_

* * *

_

Lal Mirch was sitting down on her window sill, looking out at the full moon. She always wondered what mysteries laid behind the moon. She constantly wondered why it shone so bright while she had a not so bright life herself. She just kept looking. Her door opened out of nowhere and one of her co-commanders was at the door.

"What the hell do you want?" Lal asked in her cold as ice tone. The co-commander shuddered in fear.

"T-Tomorrow, w-we s-s-start the t-t-training the n-new c-c-cadets!" stuttered the wimp. Lal shook her head in amusement and annoyance of the stuttering co-commander.

"I know that, you idiot," Lal said sternly. "Now go get some sleep, before I make you." The wimpy commander ran away closing the door behind him. "You could've left the door open!" she shouted back at him, still staring out at the moon. She looked down at her leg. She traced the scar that marked her leg.

"Hopefully that won't happen again," she said to herself.

* * *

*flashback*

* * *

_ Lal was just 14 years old when she decided to find the father that abandoned her at a young age. Ever since her mother died, she constantly wandered aimlessly. She kicked the asses of a couple of people who got in her way: perverts, punks, even the occasional bully that attacked the weak. In the end, she would scold the weak and tell them to be stronger, which lead the weak to fearing her. She was known as the Blue Chili Shark. Ridiculous as it sounds, but vicious as she was. She hunted down whoever stood in her way and belittled the ones who didn't do anything in the process. She cared for the ones she belittled, regardless of their lack of strength._

_ On that fateful day, she found her father, but only to notice that he was being attacked by thugs and suited men with guns and other knives. The only things that her mother told her about her father were that he used to be in the military and that both of them look alike. Lal knew that he was her father because of the resemblance: the blue hair and the red-violet eyes. And he was in the military; she saw the many medals and honors that he earned. Plus his ruthless attitude was always kicked in to gear. For the first time, she actually admired her father._

_ She also decided to help her father since there was a multiple about of men who continuously shot at her father. She grabbed the gun that was the closest to her (which was an Uzi) and shot the guys that surrounded her father. They fell to the ground. Her father turned around and saluted her._

_ "Lal," her father said. "Thank you." For the first time in a long time, Lal cried, in both happiness and sadness. But none of them realized that one of the men that they shot down was still alive. With his staggering movements, the attacker slashed Lal's thigh all the way down to the middle of her shin. She knew damn well not to shriek in pain. She collapsed as soon as she heard a gunshot._

* * *

*end flashback*

* * *

"_Father,_" Lal thought. "_I'm doing this for you. Ever since you died 3 years after that, I devoted myself into joining the COMSUBIN for you. Thank you for being there, despite the fact that you left me a while back."_ Lal finally stopped tracing the scar. She stretched and fell asleep in her bed.

* * *

The Next Day . . .

* * *

Lal woke up to the trilling of her alarm clock. She pounded it as hard as she could and heard a crash. She opened her eyes and saw the remnants of her alarm clock.

"THAT WAS THE THIRD ONE THIS MONTH!" she boomed. One of the springs was lodged into her hand. "AW DAMMIT!" She pulled out the spring slowly out of her hand. She hissed in pain and reached for the nearest alcohol pad and bandage. As she tended to her wound, her door opened abruptly. One of her subordinates named Paolo bombarded into her room and was panting.

"Ma'am," Paolo said. "You have to get down to the mess hall as soon as possible!"

"Why the hell should I?" she asked. "I'm the damned leader. DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Paolo was shuddering in fear. Then he ran away.

"Ugh," she said, face palming herself. "Why must I deal with this every single morning?" She finally decided to get herself out of bed and did whatever she could to prepare herself for the worst thing to come about: meeting the new cadets. After 15 minutes of getting dressed, bathing, and doing whatever she does to her hair (which is nothing), Lal finally stepped out of her room. But she almost forgot something of hers: her guns. Lal picked up her trusted Uzi and a pair of pistols that she keeps under her skirt. She also packed ammo and some blanks too (just to scare the newbies).

On her way down, she bumped into an unfamiliar body. She looked up at the person. He had blue orbs that were like the ocean. His blonde hair shone like the sun. His hair flopped over his eyes and a camouflage bandana with a number one badge on his jacket.

"Just where do you think you're going, idiot?" Lal asked. The guy looked at her and asked the stupidest question on earth to a woman of the Navy (author's note: COMSUBIN is the naval forces, NOT the military).

"Where's the bathroom, kora?" the idiot asked. Lal just looked at him and snarled. She walked away and tapped her Uzi against her left boot in a rhythmic pattern.

Once Lal arrived at the mess hall, she saw a lot of men. When I say a lot of men, I mean A LOT of men. Those blokes were talking up a storm as if they were in a fish market. Her subordinates weren't able to shut them up because they were too soft. Lal grabbed the megaphone from one of her subordinates and put it at the max volume.

"Cover your ears boys," Lal said. She took a deep breath and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"**HEY LISTEN UP YOU MAGGOTS**!" Lal bellowed. All of the men shut the hell up and looked at the petite woman.

"As expected of you, ma'am," said Paolo. Lal gave him an odd little half smile and continued her rant.

"**YOU MEN ARE HERE TO BECOME THE BEST OF THE BEST! NOT TO CONVERSE WITH THE NEXT LITTLE CHICKEN THAT'S STANDING NEXT TO YOU. NOW LINE UP IN AN 8 BY 16 AND ON THE DOUBLE**!" All of the men rushed to file themselves in that array. Lal did a mental count.

"There's someone missing," she said sternly. "Where the hell are you? Come out where ever you are!" She looked around the mess hall and finally found the idiot that was straggling out of the men's room.

"Sorry I'm late, kora," the idiot said.

"State your name and state your business, maggot," Lal boomed angrily.

"The name's Colonnello, kora," he said with a sheepish grin. "I'm here to prove myself, kora."

"Wipe that silly grin off your face, maggot. And what is there to prove when you look like an oaf. There is no way in _hell _that your name is that rank. Now get into formation on the double.** NOW, NOW, NOW**!" Colonnello ran to join the array of the newbies. Lal addressed the whole group now. She stepped off the platform that she was on and walked with her Uzi tapping her combat boot.

"My name is Lal Mirch," she said. "I will be addressed by Ma'am, Commander Mirch, and Captain. Do you understand that?"

"Ma'am yes ma'am," said the maggots weakly.

"**I DIDN'T HEAR THAT**!" she bellowed. "**THAT SOUNDS LIKE YOU WANT TO GO BACK CRYING TO YOUR MOTHERS BACK WHERE EVER THEY LIVE. NOW DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME**?"

"**MA'AM YES MA'AM!**" the maggots screeched back.

"Good. Now remember this: tomorrow, you will wake up at oh four hundred hours for your morning training. You will commence with breakfast and your other trinkets at oh five hundred thirty. After that, you will meet with your trainers at oh seven hundred hours. Do you understand?"

"**MA'AM YES MA'AM**!"

"Excellent. You are dismissed for now. Meet back here at twelve hundred thirty for the rest of your activities. Now be gone! I have a shitload of things to do as your commander." The men started filing out of the mess hall. But she saw a handful of them crowding around the mess hall like a persistent slick of oil on water. She raised her Uzi (full of blanks) and shot the air. The men were scared to death.

"Now," Lal said in her icy voice. "Do you want me to start your training today or tomorrow? Because I'm really tough. Now get the _FUCK _out of the mess hall. NOW!" The men ran out as quickly as their sorry asses could. All except for one. He was picking his nose like the idiot he was. That idiot happened to be Colonnello.

"You," Lal said sternly without her megaphone. "Didn't I just tell you and your friends to get the hell out of my mess hall?"

"I don't even know those other guys, kora," Colonnello said. "Besides, I want to be ahead of those things. What do I do kora?"

"JUST GET THE HELL OUT!" Lal said through the megaphone. Colonnello backed away.

"Alright, alright, kora," Colonnello said as he walked backwards. He turned around and walked normally. He turned around and said these words that annoyed her through and through.

"By the way," Colonnello said bravely. "You look hot when you're angry, kora." Lal ran after him as fast as her legs could carry her. Colonnello ran so fast, laughing out loud during the process. We all knew what was going to happen next. No not the raping, fangirls. Lal caught up to him and kicked his ass. Hard. Right in front of 127 other men.

* * *

Elly: So what do you think? Pretty cool, huh? So rate and review. :D


End file.
